Bartender
by KawaiiYaoiShipper
Summary: Tonight I'll let a stranger pull me on the floor. Spin me round and let him buy a couple more. Bartender by Lady Antebellum. EreRi and mentions of EruRi. Rated M only for language.


_**This is based off Lady Antebellum's Bartender (which i don't own). This is a song fic of sorts and if people like it, i might make more chapters. Its rated M only because of language. I guess Levi will be a little OOC. He's gonna go to a bar with his friends while wearing boots with skinny jeans so... XD Yep! Plus I aged him down a tad and made Eren 21.**_

_**Here we go!**_

_**Btw, text messages are in bold. Lyrics are italicized.**_

_**Edited and looked over by JojoTea**_

_8:00 on Friday night,_

_Im still at home._

8:00 had just rolled around in Sina. The sun was setting and people were heading out of a night on the town. It was Friday and it was a perfect night to have a good time.

All except for Levi, who was reclined on a black leather couch in his apartment.

This past week had been rough on him. Work was stressful as usual, his favorite place to get a decent cup of coffee in the morning closed down, and to top those off, he broke up with his boyfriend of two and a half years.

Two and a half fucking /years/.

That has been the longest he's been with anyone in his entire 28 year old life.

His ex's name was Erwin Smith. A classy guy with a classy style and sense of living. They were friends in high school, through college, and finally into their current lives. They decided to get together on a whim but their relationship turned out to be more successful than they had originally thought. But recently, it went sour.

They began to argue over the tiniest things, like what was for dinner, what was going on at work, shit like that. They decided to break it off. Obviously Levi had been hurt. He was, at one time, in love with the man and it saddened him. Erwin moved out and requested a transfer from the place they both worked.

They were officially over.

Usually on Fridays, Levi would go out to a bar with either Erwin or two of his best friends, Hanji and Petra. But instead, he decided to stay home and mope.

_All my girls just keep on blowin' up my phone._

_Saying 'C' mon, he ain't worth the pain!'_

_'Do what you gotta do to forget his name!'_

He jumped and was torn away from his thoughts when his phone buzzed on the table next to him. He unlocked it and saw it was a text message from Hanji.

**"Leeee-viiii!"**

Levi rolled his eyes and replied.

"Oh my god, i can practically hear you say that."

**"Why aren't you heeeere?!"**

"I've had a bad week. I don't feel like going out."

**"Why?! What happened?!"**

"Erwin and I... broke up."

**"WHAT?!"**

"Mhm."

**"When?!"**

**"Where?!"**

**"Why?!"**

**"I can't believe this!"**

**"Im going to tell Petra!"**

Levi didn't say anything at the first few texts but his eyes widened at the last. Hanji couldn't tell Petra! She'd feel so sorry for him and try to get him to talk about it and frankly, he really didn't want to.

"Don't you fucking dare."

**"Too late."**

"Im so going to kill you..."

Hanji didn't respond but a few moments later, he got a message from Petra.

**"Levi? Hanji told me what happened. Are you okay?"**

"Im fine."

**"Don't lie to me!"**

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

**"Levi."**

"Yes?"

**"Do you want to talk about it?"**

"No Petra, I really don't."

**"Why don't you come here? To the usual place?"**

**"It'll help you relax."**

"I don't know..."

**"C'mon! That man isn't worth all the heart break! To be honest I always thought he was boring..."**

**"Drink a little and have some fun. It'll help you forget."**

"You sure?"

**"Yeah! Trust me, it works!"**

"... I'll be there in 20 minutes."

**"Sweet! See ya!"**

_Now there's only one thing left for me to do._

_Slip on my favorite dress and sky high leather boots._

_Check the mirror one last time,_

_And kiss the past goodbye!_

Levi got up from the couch and went to his bedroom. He slipped out of his dress shirt and slacks he still had on from work and threw them on the bed, not worrying about them now. Only wearing his boxers, he went to his closet and picked out an outfit for the night. He removed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white, short sleeve button up. He put on the jeans, which were a size too small and hugged his body in all the right places. He shrugged on his shirt and buttoned it up. Now all he needed were shoes.

He dug through his closet and managed to find an older looking pair of knee-high brown leather boots.

"Damn. I haven't worn these in a while." he mumbled to himself.

He stood up with the boots still in hand and closed the closet door. He put them on over his pants legs. He went to his bathroom and examined his face and hair. He combed and styled his slightly messed up bangs. He combed and smoothed down the back. His face was fine, he decided, but still decided to put on some eye liner to make his grey eyes pop. Once he was satisfied, he put on a little cologne and exited his room. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and put them in respective pockets. He exited his home with a confident smirk.

You could hear the beat of the music from outside the place. Though it wasn't very flashy or big, it was pretty popular. It was called _Exception. _

Levi parked his black Mustang at the back of the place and walked to the front. There was a pretty long line to get in but since Levi was a regular and the bouncer knew him, all he had to do was show him his ID and he was in.

"Erwin not with you today?" the bouncer said as he examined Levi's licence.

Levi shook his head. The bouncer handed the card back to Levi and opened the red velvet curtain that led in for him. "Have a good one Levi."

Levi started to go in and as he did, he heard angry shouts from the line outside. He gave them a small smirk and went inside.

Most of the people inside were on the dance floor. They were either drunkenly moving loosely to the beat or grinding against a partner. Others were sitting at tables and at the bar. Lights flashed throughout the place and a huge disco ball shone on the ceiling. Levi looked around and saw no one he recognized until he saw Hanji squeezing her way through the dancing bodies.

"Levi! Hey, glad you're here." she smiled brightly and threw and arm around his shoulder. "Me and Petra are sitting at a table in the far corner. The only way to get there is to go through the crowd."

"Great..." he said grumpily. "Can't we go sit at the bar?"

She laughed. "Yeah, you try to snag three seats." Sarcasm was evident in her voice.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Lets go then."

Hanji grabbed his hand and pulled him through all the people. Needless to say it was uncomfortable and awkward. Both men and women took a grab at him and he sent them all dangerous glares. Once they made it out, they both took deep breaths, going through that tired them out, and went to the table. Petra waved and smiled at him. He and Hanji sat down on either side of her.

"Hey." Petra said, giving Levi a sympathetic look.

"Hn." he crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay. Just get something to drink and relax. You don't need him to have a good time."

"I know Petra... Where's the waiter anyways?"

_All Im really needing now_

_Is a double shot of crown._

_Chase that disco ball around_

_'till i don't remember._

_Go until they cut me off._

_Wanna get a little lost,_

_In the noise,_

_In the lights._

Hanji waved over a bartender, who perked up when he saw her. He made his way over, maneuvering through people and tables.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I'd like a Bloody Mary please." she told him.

He nodded and turned to Petra. "And you?"

"Hmm..." She thought a moment. "Peach Schnapps."

He nodded. "You sir?"

"Tequila. And a round of Crown shots."

"Of course. I'll be right back." He went into an employees only door near the bar.

"Crown Royal shots? Bleh." Petra stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"If you don't want it, I'll take it." Levi smirked.

"No no, I'll drink it, since you're paying." Petra smiled.

Levi chuckled. Soon the bartender came back carrying their drinks on a black tray. He sat their glasses down along with the shots then left. Hanji, Petra, and Levi picked up the shot glasses.

"Cheers." Hanji moved her glass to her friends.

"Cheers." Levi and Petra said simultaneously.

They clinked theirs against Hanji's then downed them.

_Hey bartender._

_Pour 'em hot tonight,_

_Till the party and the music and the truth collide._

_Bring it till his memory fades away!_

_Hey bartender!_

"Im gonna go dance." Hanji decided and got up. She had three Bloody Marys and she was feeling tipsy. "Wanna come with?" She looked at Petra and Levi.

Levi shook his head. "No way Im thinking about going out there before i feel just a little buzzed." he took a sip of his second glass of tequila.

Hanji sighed. "Stinker. Petra?" she pleaded.

"Sure." she got up and went with Hanji to the dance floor. "We'll be back later Levi!" Petra called out when they reached the dancing crowd.

Levi waved her off and he was left to his thoughts. He sighed and leaned forward, uncrossing his legs and resting his arms on the table. He downed the rest of his drink. The bartender brought him another.

'Damn... i came here to have a good time but call i can think about is Erwin... motherfucker is haunting my mind.' Levi rubbed his forehead.

"Excuse me?"

Levi torn away from his ramblings when he heard a meek voice grab his attention. He looked up and saw... the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen. The person standing to his left was a young man, tall and lanky with a head of messy brown hair. He had on light blue jeans with a dark green shirt and was holding a glass beer bottle.

"Is anybody sitting here?" the brunette pointed at Hanji's seat.

Levi was too captivated by his eyes to respond properly, so he just shook his head.

"Heh." The young man scratched the back of his neck. "Well, um, can i sit here?"

Levi nodded.

The man grinned and sat down. He held his right hand towards him. "Im Eren. Eren Jeager."

"Levi Ackerman." he shook Eren's hand.

Eren smiled and relaxed in the chair. "So you come here often?"

Levi raised a brow at him. "That's a really lame pick up line."

Eren sputtered. "'P-pick up line'?! N-no! I was just wondering!" Eren said defensively.

Levi shrugged. "Mhm."

Eren sighed and took a sip of his beer. "This is my first time here."

"I can see that. If you came here, you'd know I'd be a regular. I come here every Friday just about." Levi drank some of his tequila.

"Wow. Alone?"

"No, i usually come with my friends and boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Eren looked slightly disappointed.

"Yeah."

"Oh..." Eren looked away and trailed off.

Levi smirked. "Well i guess i should say ex-boyfriend."

Eren perked back up and turned back to Levi. "Ex?"

"Yep. Broke up with him earlier this week as a matter of fact."

Eren feigned sadness. "Sorry to hear that."

Levi shrugged again. "Don't be. I guess it was kind of mutual actually."

"How long were you two together?"

"Over two years."

"That's quite a while... Why'd you break up?"

"Got tired of each other." Levi finished his drink.

_Tonight I'll let a stranger pull me on the floor._

_Spin me round and let him buy a couple more._

"Hm... Hey, how about i buy you some more drinks?"

"Uh, Sure, I guess. Is drinking even legal for you right now?" Levi raised a brow.

"Yes! I turned 21 this past March!" Eren folded his arms.

"Could've fooled me." Levi eyed his empty glass, silently wanting more.

"Well I could say the same. Is it legal for you?" Eren said smugly.

"Yes, it is."

"You're 21?"

"Im 28."

Eren reeled back in surprise. "Really?!"

Levi nodded.

Just then the bartender walked over and sat down a beer for Eren and tequila for Levi.

"Put his on my tab." Eren told the guy.

He nodded and walked off.

Levi chuckled and he took a sip.

Eren looked at him. "What?"

"If you expect buying me drinks in going to get me to go home with you, you're damn wrong."

"What?! N-no!" Eren looked flustered. "Its just... you just had a break up. You look like you need them. I can tell he's been on your mind."

"What are you? Some kind of fucking mind reader?"

Eren shook his head and smiled. "You just told me."

Levi looked puzzled for a minute before it made sense. 'God fucking dammit...'

"You wanna dance?"

Levi got caught off guard at the sudden question. "Huh?"

"Do you want to go out there and dance with me?"

Levi looked from him to the crowd. It looked like some people left but there were still a lot. Then again, he was feeling like his drinks had taken effect so he didn't really care at the moment.

"Sure, why the hell not?" Levi took another swallow before he stood up, pulling Eren up with him.

Across the bar, a couple of people were observing Eren and Levi's exchanges.

Petra and Hanji were sitting behind a divider wall, watching their friend.

"I didn't expect him to rebound this fast." Petra said in amazement.

"Well, it's not a rebound if they don't fuck. If Levi has sex with him, then its a rebound."

Petra blushed. "Do you think that's going to happen?"

"I hope not. It's too early for him to do that."

"How're we gonna stop it?"

"We'll see what Levi does on his own first. And if we need to, we'll intervene."

Petra nodded. "Right."

_But before it goes too far,_

_I'll let him down easy._

_Cuz tonight it's all about,_

_Dancing with my girls to the DJ._

_Put that song on replay!_

Eren put his hands on Levi's hips, the shorter man had his back to him. They moved slowly to the song playing, swaying back and forth. Eren put his face in Levi's neck and the raven raised his arm and put his hand on the back of Eren's head. He wove his fingers in his soft hair.

The beat of the song got stronger and they began to grind on each other. Eren breathed onto his neck, his breath sending shivers down Levi's spine. The young man could hardly hold back. Levi's skinny jeans outlined his ass perfectly and he couldn't resist moving his hands to cup it.

This man was perfect. Plain and simple. His looks were ravishing and his personality was so mysterious. Eren wanted to know more about him so badly.

Levi's eyes widened when he felt Eren grab his ass and begin to kiss his neck. It was so wrong... he'd just broken up with his boyfriend.

But it felt so... right. Eren's touches sent waves of pleasure through him. He shouldn't like him so much, but he does. Eren was so young. He just turned 21 a few months ago. He was 7 years younger than himself... Would he really resort to getting with a younger man?

There was something in his eyes, those big, beautiful green eyes that looked so caring and warm. His ex completely left his mind and was clouded over by them.

Levi turned his head towards Eren, who broke away from his neck when he felt him move. They looked into the other's eyes.

"Eren..." Levi whispered.

The brunette smiled and leaned down. They were only a centimeter apart and their lips about to touch when...

"No." Levi pushed Eren away.

Eren looked at him wide eyed. "Huh? What's wrong?"

Levi sighed. "I didn't come here to get with anyone Eren. I came to relax and have fun... and forget. That's all."

Eren looked down in sadness. But he looked back up at Levi with a fake smile.

"I understand." Eren grabbed his hand and kissed it gently. "It was nice meeting you Levi."

Eren turned away and disappeared into the crowd. Levi assumed he was going to leave.

Levi went back to the table and sat down. He picked up his glass and gulped down his drink, the alcohol burning his throat.

_All Im really needing now_

_Is a double shot of crown._

_Chase that disco ball around_

_'till i don't remember._

_Go until they cut me off._

_Wanna get a little lost,_

_In the noise,_

_In the lights._

_Hey bartender!_

_Pour 'em hot tonight._

_Till the party and the music and the truth collide._

_Bring it till his memory fades away._

_Hey bartender._

A little while later Hanji and Petra returned to the table.

"Hey. Sorry we were gone for a while. We saw someone we knew and we spoke to them for a while." Hanji smiled, lying through her teeth.

"Yeah? Who?" Levi took a drink offered to him by the bartender.

"Uh..." Hanji paused and looked at Petra. "Oluo?"

"Mhm. Oluo was here." Petra nodded.

"I see." Levi raised a brow. "Where is he?"

"He left." Hanji said hastily. "Anyways," she cleared her throat. "What'd you do while we were gone?"

"Sat here."

"Oh..." Hanji looked at the table. "Who's beer?"

Levi looked at the glass bottle still sitting on the table. 'Eren...'

"Some drunk left it i guess."

"Ah."

The three were quiet for a while, listening to the music and sipping their drink.

_I'm feeling that buzz,_

_I'm ready to rock._

_Ain't no way I'm gonna tell you to stop._

_So pour that thing up to the top._

_I'm coming in hot,_

_Hey bartender!_

_What I'm really needing now_

_Is a double shot of Crown._

_Chase that disco ball around_

_Till I don't remember._

_Go until they cut me off._

_Wanna get a little lost,_

_In the noise, in the lights_

_Hey bartender!_

_Pour 'em hot tonight_

_Till the party and the music and the truth collide_

_Bring it till his memory fades away_

_Hey bartender._

_Hey bartender._

"Guys," Petra broke the silence. "The night's still young. Lets enjoy it all we can."

"I don't know Petra. I think Im ready to go home." Levi rubbed his forehead.

Hanji and Petra gasped.

"What?! Its only 11! You never go home this early!" Hanji said incredulously.

"Shut up Hanji. Im ready to go." Levi stood up and felt his pockets for his keys.

"Levi..." Petra got up as well. "I don't think you should drive. Hanji drove me here so i can drive your car to your place while she takes you there, okay?"

"Fine." Levi threw his keys to Petra.

Levi struggled to get through the people to go to the bar and pay his tab. The bartender told him it had been paid off already.

"What?"

"Somebody took care of it for you sir."

Levi looked confused but then it clicked.

"What... what did the guy look like?"

"Brown hair, green eyes, lanky." the bartender shrugged.

Shadows covered Levi's eyes. He walked away without saying another word.

Hanji dropped Levi off in front of his apartment building. Hanji wouldve walked him inside but he refused. They said their goodbyes and Levi headed up to his room, though not before getting his keys back from Petra.

He sat his wallet, keys and phone on the table near his door. He went to the bedroom and stripped down, throwing his clothes haphazardly on the floor. He threw the clothes on his bed down with them. He climbed into bed, messing up the perfectly made sheets.

The last thing on his mind before he fell asleep were those beautiful green eyes, and Eren's caring touches.

Fin.


End file.
